


Death of the Goddess

by leiamoody



Series: The Larger World [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, One Shot, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiamoody/pseuds/leiamoody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin mourns his mother.  (Set just after Anakin returns to the Lars homestead in AOTC).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of the Goddess

Anakin brought his mother's body home to the Lars moisture farm. 

The suns could burn me into ashes right now, and I wouldn't care. 

He got off the speeder bike, carrying her shrouded body in his arms. 

_Mom, it was my fault. I should have come here sooner. I could have saved you._

He could feel the people running out of the house. Then he looked up and actually saw them. 

Off to the side stood the younger Lars and his companion, with the elder man sitting in his hoverchair. Anakin felt their shock. 

_That's all?! Can't any of you feel something more? You were supposed to watch after her! She shouldn't have been out on the dunes alone!_

Anakin glared at them. He thought for a moment about taking his anger and using it to make them feel pain. Just a little, to make them understand what his loss felt like. It could be done so easily. Destroy them like he destroyed those beasts... 

_No! Mom would never forgive me._

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin saw Padme. Concern and worry came from her. He had to keep her emotions at bay for now. His grief was the only thing that mattered. 

He turned away from the group, and headed towards the garage. 

Once inside, Anakin laid his mother's corpse on a long worktable at the back of the room. He had to prepare her for burial. 

He placed his right hand upon the shrouded face. 

_Should I let her out of the shawl? No, it was traditional where she was from to be buried like this._ I failed you. I let the Dark Side get control of me. 

He pulled his lightsaber from its belt clip. Right then, Anakin wanted to throw the cursed thing across the garage. It was the weapon that had taken the life of every single Tusken Raider. All of them...he had beheaded...or run through with his blade. 

_I'm evil now. Once a Jedi kills in anger, the Dark Side has poisoned them forever._

Everything was gone. No matter what he had been taught about death during his training...the Jedi never cared about death. Joining the Oneness after the end of physical life, that was what awaited a Jedi. But what was there for someone like his mother? Would she be given a chance at some kind of afterlife? 

Anakin let out a frustrated sigh. It was pointless to think about now. What had to be focused upon was finding the proper resting place for his mother's remains. He vaguely remembered her saying that she wanted to be laid in a tomb out in the desert. That had been the tradition of her people, as her parents had told her when she was young. But he couldn't do that to her. In the Jundland Wastes, her mortal shell might be found and desecrated. No, no, his mother deserved dignity in death, that which wasn't given to her in life. 

He looked at the lightsaber once more. It was a meaningless instrument. Simply a weapon that was used. Nothing more. He would gain nothing by throwing it. 

He clipped the saber back onto his belt. 

Anakin turned once more to the shroud-wrapped body on the worktable. He would bury her, here on the land of the farm. Not the eternal spot his mother would have wanted. But perhaps that did not matter in the end. 

What mattered most was that his mother could finally have peace. And he hoped...maybe knew...that she was gathered into the Oneness. No matter what the Jedi might believe. A woman whom the Force had granted with the Chosen One surely would reward her with the gift of being absorbed into the serenity of the Light. 

_I hope you're there, Mom._


End file.
